The Chimera Alchemist V2
by Baileyhopper
Summary: Lilo, being in a different world for about three years, decides to become a state alchemist to gain benefits of that position. Unfortunately, this gig is not all glitter and charm, as she has now become the full fledged dog of the military! Maybe helping to reform all those experiments was better than this job...
1. The trial

**I've gotten a few notes about this story, and people asking me when I will rewrite it. I gotchu hatchlings. I'm cool. B)**

 **I say this like I have a fanbase…. I don't, but my ego is big and I like to pretend I do, to feel important. ANYWAYS;**

 **Enjoy!  
Oh, PS; this is based on FMA: Brotherhood, just so no one is confused; so if you haven't watched that version of FMA, I suggest you do, because if follows the manga more closely.**

Lilo Pelekai is not someone who gets scared easily, not after all she has done. Of course, helping to save the world on multiple occasions beats the fear out of you. No, she does not get scared; however, nervous was a different story.  
Today was the day for State Alchemist trials in Amestris, yet Lilo could not help but feel nervous being surrounded by a bunch of older men, who were clearly more qualified than her. A few of the men even started to have their own 'transmutation battles' as they waited for the real trial to start. One of them, a stout man by the name of Frederick, even asked Lilo if she wanted to join. However, Frederick was quickly shut down by the other men saying that there was no way she could keep up with them, commenting that she was a child in the progress. The said that she couldn't keep up.

Cocky bastards.  
Lilo bit back her remark.

Instead, she sat in her seat playing with her black hair that she had tied up for this occasion. She stared down at her sandles, not minding the other men's shouts when someone transmuted something better than the other, not getting a single speck of dust on their suits as they moved around widely… If she was honest, she felt under dressed for the occasion.  
Many of the other men wore suits and ties, or at least a nice freshly pressed button up shirt. While here was Lilo in her casual wear; a red tank top with similar patterns of her favorite muumuu, black pants and bright blue sandals. Compared to everyone else in the room, Lilo was sure she stood out much more; and the fact that she is probably the youngest person in the room plus the only girl as well did not help at all.

The large door, where behind trials were taking place, opened and drew the attention of the people around the room. Instantly, everyone tried to make themselves look neater and more presentable. Lilo was fairly certain that if anyone tried to tie their ties tighter they would pass out from the lack of oxygen.

Two men walked out from the door, one who had just taken the trial and was now leaving; the other being a standard military soldier. The military man had slicked back hair that spiked at the end, green eyes, glasses, and a scruffy beard.

"Lilo Pelekai," The man stated, making Lilo stand, and the other men to back down. The man smiled cheerfully as if to calm some of Lilo's nerves, which had actually worked, albeit slightly.

They went through the large door and down the hall, Lilo following closely behind the soldier as he began to make small talk, introducing himself as Maes Hughes. Lilo half listened to Maes as he continued to talk, more so paying attention to the walls which were decorated with various flags and one whole wall full of photos. At the wall of photos, Lilo slowed to a stop, which did not go unnoticed by Maes, he also stopped, and looked at the wall.  
The wall was covered from roof to floor in photos of people, each of them smiling, some holding up a silver pocket watch. Two photos interested her the most, for the featured more than just one person. The first one of a young boy wearing black with a red trench coat next to a suit of armor; the second being an older man with glasses next to what looked like a giant dog.

At least, Lilo hopes it was a dog, it looked too big and… human-like.

"Oh those are the people who passed the exam!" Maes says cheerily, not noticing Lilos scrunched up face at one of the photos. "I know a few them, although not on a personal level because usually they are assigned to different factions."

"So...If I pass, will I get one of those pocket watches?" Lilo asked, referring to the pocket watches a few held up for everyone else to see. Maes nodded happily.

"Yep, it's military standard. Apparently they're made of some special kind of metal so it can't be falsely transmuted."

Lilo nodded slowly, and turned back to Maes. Him seeing the girls attention no longer on the wall of certified military personnel, he began walking down the long hall. Lilo frowned, looking back at the photo of the man with the dog, before quickening her pace following not far behind. It didn't take long for the pair to reach a set of doors much like the first; big, wide, and imposing.  
Pushing it open, the duo walked into the room, seeing the Fuhrer. He was a kind looking man with slicked back hair, a mustache and eye patch. He sat behind a booth, drinking something pleasantly. The smell of the room indicated it was Jasmine tea. Pleakley was an avid tea drinker, said it calmed him down, although Lilo doubted it.

...Pleakley is an eternal flame.  
There is no calm.

Fuhrer Bradley placed his cup down, and smiled gently at Lilo, in which she returned; "Show me what you can do." He said in a calm voice, to which Lilo nodded, full of determination.  
Lilo closed her eyes, and clapped her hands once, tapped her left foot in front of her, and jerked her hips to the right. In front of her, the ground transmuted into a small koala like creature, albeit with larger ears and antennas.  
Clapping her hands again, Lilo flipped so her hands supported her as she began to walk upside down, each time her hand connecting to the floor, miniature buildings began to form. Flipping backwards again, Lilo did a cartwheel, finishing the small dance, and her transmutation.

All around her were miniature buildings of Amestris, the detail following as close as possible, and in the middle of it all, was the Koala, holding the central building high. Lilo smiled, proud of her work, as the Fuhrer and Maes both looked equally impressed. "Quite impressive" Bradley smiled, obviously pleased. Folding his hands and leaning further on the table, Bradley asked "Why do you want to become a state alchemist?"

Lilo let out a deep breath, ready for the question.

" 'State Alchemists be thou for the people', that's the motto. I've always helped people when I was younger, like helping the homeless find shelter and jobs; but being a state alchemist can allow me to help more." Short and simple, but still loud and clear. Although she did not tell the full truth, she wasn't lying either; experiments were technically homeless, and she did give them homes. Despite her nearly being murdered by some of them, and nearly turning the island of Hawaii into a battle zone.

Except Nosy, he didn't try to kill anyone... he mostly just gossiped, but still, he ruined a lot of reputations and social lives.

"I will inform you within the next week if you have passed the exam, keep on your toes." Bradley teased, referencing her hand walk. Being ushered out the door by Maes, Lilo called out a small 'goodbye!' before the door closed. Leaving Bradley alone with his thoughts.

Bradley hummed lowly, letting his smile drop, as he thought back on how Lilo began her transmutation; clapping her hands. From what he could see, she did not have a transmutation circle on her palms, nor on her feet. Perhaps she had seen the gate…? If that was the case, he would have to inform father, she might make a good sacrifice.

The door for the exam room slowly opened once again, and Bradley turned to face it. Again walked in Maes with another test taker; an older man. Bradley hummed again, smiling.

"Show me what you can do."

* * *

Lilo walked back home, feeling giddy, she just transmuted in front of someone! And not _just_ someone; but the Fuhrer! _The leader of an entire country!_ Sure, she transmuted frequently in front of Stitch, but he was different; he didn't have the rule of an entire country under his command...Well he could, if he wanted. Lilo has seen him being shot before, but still being able to move as though everything was fine. He could probably survive transmutation as well, meaning this country was a ripe crop for Stitch to take over.

But of course Stitch would never do that, he's too nice and fluffy.

Soon arriving at her apartment street, Lilo drifted away from her thoughts to pay attention to her surroundings; after all, her "home" was not in the safest part of the city. There were always some thieves or whatever else waiting in the shadows to hurt any defenseless people that passed; and being a female made this fact worse. Of course, the military had no time to fix these problems, but it was still pretty bad.

Walking past the familiar dark alley next to her home; she heard a bottle being shattered, and Lilo- not wanting to take any chances- sped up her pace. Going inside, she all but slammed the door shut, and leaned on it; heaving a sigh. Lilo swears next paycheck, she is getting a secure lock for the door.

"I'M HOOOME!" Lilo calls, dragging out the word 'home'. Nobody answered her. Furrowing her brows, she grabbed an umbrella from the stand next to the door. "Stitch?" She calls, again nobody answered. Walking to the living room, Lilo glanced at all of her surroundings, umbrella high and ready to strike. A scutter occurred behind her, and she turned around so fast, her hair whipped her in the face. Walking closer to where she believed was the source of the noise- in front of the couch- and slowly peaked her head over, getting ready for a fight.

But instead, there was Stitch, his lower half sticking out from under the couch. Letting out a sigh, Lilo dropped her umbrella on the sofa, and walked around the chair. "Stitch?" She asked, crouching down.

"...Ih?"

"What are you doing?"

"..."

Stitch didn't respond. Gaining a quick theory as to why, Lilo grabbed Stitch's hind legs, and began to pull him out from under the couch, much to the aliens protest and struggle. The tug of war continued for a few seconds, until one strong final tug sent Stitch free, and sent Lilo back a few inches, Stitch still in her arms. From under the couch rolled out a cup, and the Hawaiian girl looked at Stitch suspiciously, seeing his fur darkened around his mouth. One whiff, and Lilo knew exactly what it was.

"...You know you're not allowed to have coffee"

Stitch said nothing again, but instead licked Lilo's arm, making her lift in disgust at the yellowish spit. Stitch took this chance and scrambled away, running to their shared bedroom, and slamming the door. Lilo, quickly realizing what he did, chased after him; banging on the door when she could not turn the knob.

"HOW DARE YOU USE MY OWN TRICK ON ME!"

Behind the door, Lilo could only hear Stitch laugh.

 **And we good. Wish me luck kiddies. This chapter has been proof read by my friend Hailey, and I'm just going to say, in case she finds this story later;**

 **fuk ur italics son.**

 **i do what i want**


	2. Get dunked on

Lilo wiped down the large table, wiping away any stains the family's child had caused. Finishing wiping up, Lilo stood straight, cracking her back slightly. She looked around the busy cafe, looking at any other tables that needs a good scrub down. Lilo currently worked at a small Cafe simply called 'Violets' which was currently packed with people because of lunch hour. Catching sight of an old man leaving his table to pay, she walked over and began to scrub it down.

Day in, Day out, from 8 am to 4 pm, this was all that Lilo did. Of course, she was legally required to have breaks, which for her was at 12 o'clock sharp, and was an hour long. During that break she went to an alley about five blocks down, gambling with some shady people, and earning a few extra dollars from time to time. Lilo had to wonder though, if she became a state alchemist, would she have to stop gambling? Being apart of the military, and not to mention underage, they probably frowned upon their co-workers gambling, despite it being legal. Ironically, despite being _nervous- not afraid-_ of many ally folk, she has made a few... _friends-_ If they could even be called that. It was more like they supplied her information and gossip.

"Hey Lilo, you got a call!" A voice chimed through the cafe. Lilo looked up from the table she was scrubbing to look at the manager, a plump woman ironically named Violet, who was gesturing her to come near. Lilo, following the silent order, carried her cleaning equipment over, and was handed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Lilo?" The voice on the other end questioned. Lilo nodded, fully aware the other could not see the confirmation.

"This is she."

"Lilo Pelekai, you are to be in Colonel Mustang's office tomorrow morning at 7 o'clock sharp." The voice commanded, and Lilo could not help but feel a little skeptical. Let's say it was the military, how would they have gotten the number to her work place? When Lilo had signed some forms explaining her basic information, she left her works number blank, for even she did not know it. It was probably some prank callers, though how they got that information, Lilo had no clue.

"Sorry, um, but who is this?"

"Awh, you don't recognize my voice? It's me, Maes Hughes!"

"Oh, uh, L-lieutenant!" Lilo stuttered, gripping the phone closer to her ear as she slouched to the side. "If... you don't mind me asking, sir, how did you get this number?" She scratched behind her head awkwardly, before smoothing down stray hairs, trying to fix her appearance. Again, Lilo was fully aware the man could not see her.

"Well, I called your home, and someone picked up, but it seemed like Amstrien wasn't their native tongue," Hughes began to explain. Lilo mentally cursed. Stitch, while a good experiment , just had to pick up the phone for a military man, just her luck. Speaking of, if Lilo was lucky enough, they wouldn't think he was an immigrant and try to deport him or whatever.  
"And they said you were not home, and were at work. I offered to call later, but they gave me this number to call."

Lilo said nothing. She asking herself how Stitch got the number in the first place, but she guesses it's not that important. Maybe he had seen a flyer for the shop somewhere, who knows? "Alright then." Lilo said after some time. The Lieutenant repeated the time and place in which Lilo was supposed to attend, before saying bye and hanging up. Placing the phone down, the Hawaiian girl let out a low sigh, before picking up her bucket of cleaning supplies, and going to an empty table. She glanced up at nearby clock.

11:15.

She still had time before lunch break.

* * *

"Twenty on Blue!"

"Thirteen on Red!"

"Really? Blue is the one who beat us all!"

"You're right… I change my bet, thirteen on blue!"

Lilo heard the voices surrounding her and her competitor, a boy nicknamed 'Blue'.Well it wasn't a nickname, so much as his team color, such as she was Red. It was her lunch break, and she had gone down the usual ally to gain a few extra dollars when she had heard shouting. Of course, shouting during a bet was absolutely normal, but most of it was in...despair? That was the best word she could use to describe the noises.  
When she made it down the alley, she was met with a short gloating blonde, and a man wearing a full suit of armor, that Lilo recalls seeing before. From what she could make out, the blonde man had won a few times in a row in a game of poker, the game most frequently played in the alley. The blonde had stood on a table that was set up, a bunch of cards laying by his feet.

"Remember what happened today when you decide to call me small again!" the blonde shouted triumphantly, to the annoyance of the suit of armor.

"Brother…" The suit began, his tone slightly scolding. Scoffing, the blonde turned to face him.

"Listen, Al, I could have beat them up! I didn't, and we just played poker. Not my fault these people suck!" At this, the blonde stuck out his tongue at the people around him, making them all grumble, and some to leave.

"You just took all their money!" The now known Al interjected, his voice squeaking ever so slightly.

"They put it in the pile!" The blonde argued back.

Lilo watched the two exchange with a tilted head, before walking forward and calling out to them; "Hello?" she said. The two stopped arguing, and turned to look at her.

"Yeah?" The blonde asked, he looked annoyed. Lilo pulled about forty dollars from her pants pocket, and placed it gently on the table. Looking up, and smiling brightly at the blondes confused face, she said;

"Deal me in."

And that's what essentially left her here, playing poker for the past twenty minutes, staring at the cards in her hand. Blue team, which was the blonde, was staring intensely at his cards, as others looked on in interest, betting what little money they had left. Many seemed to have no faith in her abilities, as she may have come down this alley allot, but she has never played, only watched. It also did not help that her opponent was the person who essentially beat everyone.

The blonde smirked triumphantly before laying down all of his cards. It was a full house. Thinking he was going to win, the blonde tilted back in his chair, hands behind his head, waiting for Lilo's move. Lilo looked down on her cards and hummed lowly, before smiling.

"That's a very good set," She complimented, a tinge of sarcasm laying underneath. "But, I'm sorry, I don't think it's good enough." At the blondes confused face, she placed down her hand of cards, shocking the blonde and everyone else. It was a royal flush.

Lilo won.

The crowd went ballistic. Everyone was screaming, or celebrating in some type of way, while the blonde and Al looked on in confusion. Lilo gave a small smirk, collecting her winnings. Standing up from the table after, Lilo held out her hand for the blonde to take.  
"Good game," Being slightly polite, the blonde grabbed her hand, and Lilo pulled herself closer to his ear. "But you gotta do better." she pulled back and smiled at the blondes face. It was a mixture of both confused and annoyance that Lilo has seen many times back in Hawaii. Nobody could ever beat Lilo at poker, not a human, alien, or experiment.

Waving goodbye, Lilo left the alleyway with her earnings, heading back to her job, seeing as lunch would soon be over. She had earned a total of one hundred and fifty dollars, she would buy herself and Stitch something nice today.

 **We good, this is the end of chapter 2.**


	3. How nasty

Lilo walked down the hall to Mustang's office rather quickly, her head held up tall, and shoulders squared back. Being a child compared to everyone else, she attempted to make herself seem confident. Those who she passed looked back at her in slight confusion, but none had made a move to stop her yet. Perhaps her confidence made them believe she was to be working here? That she was an adult, but simply short. Or perhaps they were told she was coming? It didn't really matter, honestly.

Lilo's stomach flipped and flopped with unease, and it felt as though she was about to vomit. She held her breath as she continued to walk, as that somehow relieved the pressure. Soon enough, she reached the door of her soon to be commanding officer, Colonel Mustang. She's researched him a bit in a local library, so she knows of him somewhat, but there's not much information on state alchemists.  
Taking a deep breath, Lilo knocked twice on the door, before pulling her hand back awkwardly. Something told her to walk away, but it was too late, she's already knocked. She played with the hem of her shirt, as she waited for a signal to come in, or perhaps someone opening the door.

"Come in!" A muffled voice finally called. Lilo let out a slight breath, brushing back her bangs. Entering the room, Lilo looked around to find it empty of people, with the exception of Mustang behind his desk. Giving a salute with her left hand,still standing tall, Lilo began to speak.

"My name is Lilo Pelekai, I'm, uh, a new recruit!" Lilo hated how she hesitated slightly. It showed weakness. Lilo is not weak. The dark haired alchemist chuckled lightly, smirking.

"If you're going to salute, remember to do it with your right hand, newbie," Mustang said, making Lilo lower her hands. Looking at her hands in slight confusion, Lilo gave a salute with her right, to fix her mistake. Lilo straightened her back even more to seem taller. She doesn't want to seem like a child to this military man. "At ease, at ease. Why don't you have a seat?" Mustang gestured to a chair in front of this desk, which was cluttered with paper. Lilo, following this orders, sat down in the chair, her legs folded.  
Mustang began to speak of how it is an honor to become a state alchemist, and the responsibilities she must take. Lilo was only half paying attention. She didn't mean to tune the man out, it was more like a habit that she had acquired from ignoring Nani so many times. She should obviously work on that habit, now that she was going to work for the military. Trying to focus more on Mustang, Lilo was lucky to hear the end of his little monologue.

"...And from this day forth, you shall be known as 'The Dancing Alchemist', for your unique way of transmutation. Good work, Dancing." Mustang placed down a pocket watch for Lilo to take, which she did.

"Thank you," Lilo said, smiling lightly. Mustang smiled back, before making his face monotone.

"Now that that's out of the way, you should know that; I will be your commanding officer," Lilo nodded, "Your uniform has not yet been tailored due to us not having one to accommodate someone of your stature," He called her short. Classy.  
"And you will be assigned a partner, due to you being one of the youngest military personnel." Lilo perked up at this. Partner? She couldn't have a partner, she had Stitch, and the other person would freak seeing him.

"What do you mean a partner?" Lilo asked, somewhat dreading the answer.

"Just as I said, you will be assigned to a partner, via the fuhrer's orders. Your partner will be The Fullmetal Alchemist." Mustang looked into clutter of paper on this desk, pulling out a file from a bottom pile. Opening it up, it had the photo of said alchemist, as well as some information upon him. Lilo recognized him.

"I've seen him before." She said, making Mustang look at her in mild amusement.

"Well, he is rather famous, I suppose, so it's common-"

"He lost at poker," Lilo interrupted, beginning to read the file. Mustang scrunched up his eyebrows, look at her in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, he lost at poker. He beat some people playing, got cocky, then I thought ' _I should knock him down a peg'_ and challenged him. He lost to me," Lilo rambled on, forgetting that she had made a resolve to not tell any military men about her pass time. Or was it more of a habit? Lilo wasn't fully sure. "He lost over a hundred dollars." Lilo finished reading Fullmetal's basic information, and placed it back on the desk. Looking at Mustang, she could tell the man was annoyed. He bore the same face Nani did plenty of times when she lost to Lilo.

"Gambling, is he serious?" Mustang had muttered before letting out a sigh. He spoke louder, addressing Lilo. "You are dismissed for now, but return tomorrow at 8 to meet Fullmetal, am I clear?" Lilo nodded, beginning to get up.

"Crystal," She said "I'll see you tomorrow then, sir." And with that Lilo left the room.

* * *

Lilo's throat burned. Her stomach's contents, which was once a lovely breakfast Stitch had made, was spilled on the alley floor. Hunched over her spewed breakfast, Lilo clutched her stomach with one hand, the other holding the wall.  
She had made it a block, maybe two, away from the military headquarters before her stomach began flopping again. Feeling bile in the back of her throat, Lilo attempted to swallow it down, only for it to rise again. She rushed to the nearest alley, and had vomited square on the floor, the alley stinking quickly. Lilo didn't understand why, after all, nothing had happened. She went in with her stomach flopping, yes, but she didn't vomit. This was supposed to be a joyous occasion, yet Lilo could only feel sick.

Placing a hand on her lip, Lilo wiped away any traces before standing back up again. Fixing her hair as best she could, Lilo walked out of the alley and back onto the sidewalk. Some people spared her a glance as she walked, but Lilo didn't care. She wanted to go home, she wanted to sleep. Lilo hoped this wouldn't happen on any missions she would have with her new 'partner'. The word was used loosely, as Lilo didn't want a partner. She didn't need a partner, she only needed Stitch.

If she was lucky, the other would complain about having a partner as well. Then, seeing both parties unwilling to cooperate, the partnership would dissolve. Yes, surely that would happen. Lilo smiled slightly, thinking of this possibility. This is the best case scenario, and from what Lilo did a few seconds ago in that alley, she needs some brightness in her life.

 **And we good. That is all, please leave a review, it helps my ego.**


	4. Al is my partner!

Edward Elric was a man of short temper. He always attempted to keep this cool and not blow anything out of proportion, but it usually doesn't work out. At this point in time, he was not calm at all. During his day off, he and Alphonse decided to head straight to the library to conduct more research on the philosopher's stone. But it seemed Ed couldn't catch a break, for not even ten minutes passed when he walked into the library before Colonel Mustang had called him in.

Of course, Ed had complied, but not before calling Mustang every name in the book, and complaining to Al. Al hadn't said anything during Ed's rant, feeling it would be better to let him wear himself down; although Al doubted that would be before they reached the office. Even know, as they walked through central headquarters, Ed was still grumbling about Mustang.

"...fucking Mustang, it's probably for nothing important-" Ed was grumbling, his arms folded. Most military men that passed by the brothers snickered at Ed's comments, but went back to minding their own business. Al just continued to listen as Ed grumbled on. Finally the duo reached Mustang's office, and with no hesitation, Ed swung the door open. The door hit the wall with a loud bang, and had probably left a dent in the wall. "We're here!" Ed had called, making Mustang grunt in acknowledgement, not looking up from desk papers.

"Fullmetal and Alphonse, pleasure to see you. Well, one of you at any rate..." The last part was mumbled lowly, but the two had still heard it. Ed's eye twitched, and Al found this a good time to intervene. Placing an armored hand on Edward's shoulders, Al spoke to Mustang;

"It's a pleasure to see you too , what did you call brother for?" Alphonse spoke softly and sweetly as always, which seemed to calm his elder brother down just a bit. Mustang gestured for the two boys to come closer, which they did.

"The fuhrer has assigned you an official partner on your missions." The onyx haired man stated. Both brothers looked slightly shocked at the news; although Ed was more expressive for obvious reasons.

"A partner?! I don't _need_ a partner!" Ed yelled, rather frustrated with the news. A partner could mean a handicap on trying to find the philosopher's stone; and he did not need that at all. Mustang, seeing his reaction, sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair.

"I understand that, and the predicament, however I cannot go against what the fuhrer has said. You'll just have to deal with it," Mustang folded his hands together, while Ed gained a look of slight disgust on his face.

"I have Al, he's my partner."

"He's not registered with the military, so technically not. Your official military partner is a girl named Lilo," Mustang pulled a file from his desk, not disturbing the tower of papers. Giving it to the brothers, he continued to speak; "She's around your age, barely fourteen." Ed and Al both skimmed through the file, seeing some basic information, but what caught their attention was the photo.

"Ah," Ed let out a strange sound, as he squinted at the photo. Al tilted his head, the suit clanking with the slight movement.

"She's the one who beat you at that game, brother." He commented, making Ed glance back up at him.

"Yeah she is. Didn't really expect that, though…" Ed trailed off, reading some of the notes someone had written on the side. "Why's she becoming one?" Ed questioned, closing the file, done with reading the side notes.

"She claims that she wants to help people, and by being a state alchemist she could do that better," Mustang shrugged lightly, "At least that's what Hughes told me. But the strangest thing is," Mustang leaned closer on the desk, and lowered his voice ever so slightly- as though not wanting anyone else to hear; despite the room being empty. "She can transmute without a circle." At this fact, both brothers exchanged glances.

"Really?" Al questioned "Do you think she…?" He trailed off, not needing to finish the sentence.

"I don't think so," Mustang shook his head. "From what Hughes said; she was perfectly healthy. The only thing really setting off any bells was that she looked queasy, but that's normal for test takers," Mustang sighed, letting his voice come out louder and softer "She has a unique style of transmutation, which lead her to become 'The Dancing Alchemist'" Ed snorted.

"It doesn't sound intimidating at all! It sounds like the name of a ballerina," He muttered, crossing his arms. "But you said she didn't have anything missing?" Ed questioned again, an eyebrow raised. Al gasped in slight realization on what that fact could mean.

"Brother, she could have the stone!" Al was excited, his tone being clear as day.

"Maybe…" After multiple false leads, and even more dead ends; It was no surprise Ed would be wary of this prospect. However, he also didn't want to diminish his younger brothers hope, Al has been in that metal body long enough.

"It may not be much, but it is a lead. Take your time and earn her trust, after all, you'll have plenty with your new partner." Mustang smirked, making Ed and Al exchange looks. The brothers nodded, before looking back at Mustang.

"Thanks, I guess. Tell us her address and we'll meet our new 'partner'"


	5. Let's go out to eat

**Here's to hoping someone will murder me in the middle of the night. *clinks wine glass full of apple juice***

When Lilo had gotten home, she was immediately greeted by Stitch. Not feeling well, Lilo only raised her hand tiredly in reply, before going into their shared bedroom, and passing out on the bed.  
Stitch, seeing his best friend in such a state, did not disturb her nap. He could take a wild guess as to what happened, but it was most likely Lilo vomited again. Since coming to this world, Lilo had been getting slightly sicker and sicker, and Stitch was worried for her. Walking into their tiny kitchen, Stitch began to make some tea for his sick friend. Somehow tea soothed Lilo's stomach, despite the girl not liking tea all that much. Even Pleakley, an avid tea drinker, couldn't convince the girl that tea was good.

Grabbing a table chair, stitch elevated himself onto the kitchen counter, where he grabbed a tea kettle. He filled it up with water, and placed it on the old stove top, watching as it began to heat.  
The water was just beginning to boil when there was a rapid knock on the door. Stitch glanced over to the wooden door, then back at the boiling water. Letting out a small grumble, Stitch hopped off the counter, before walking on all fours to the door.

"Who is it?" He called, attempting to make his voice seem more normal. He was aware that he spoke in broken tongue, but he couldn't help it. He _was_ taking speaking lessons with Ruben back home, but the two experiments usually stopped in the middle for a sandwich break, and never finished the lesson after.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric," A voice called back, sounding slightly formal. "We're Lilo's partners. Can we come in?" The voice obviously didn't mistake Stitch for Lilo, to which Stitch was slightly impressed. The voice didn't know what Lilo sounded like, right?

Stitch grunted, before scurrying to the bedroom. He took a peek in and saw Lilo sprawled across the bed. He walked cautiously up to her, before shaking her with his small blue paw.

"Lilo," Stitch called "Wake up." He continued to shake her until Lilo loudly groaned. Opening her eyes slowly, she was met with the blurry image of Stitch. She placed a hand on his head and ruffled his fur.

"G'morning'" She muttered tiredly, before dropping her hand. Stitch tilted his head.

"Lilo, gabba fu" Stitch greeted back. He grabbed the hand Lilo dropped before pulling her out of the bed. Not being as strong as the experiment, Lilo had no choice but to follow his lead. Lilo rubbed her eyes tiredly, before standing up.

"What's wrong?" Lilo yawned. Stitch began to explain briefly on how there were two people at the door looking for her, and how he couldn't show himself. Lilo nodded as he explained, Stitch making wild gestures and grabbing her hand once again before bringing her to the front door. The experiment then began to scurry away into their shared bedroom, closing the door quietly. Lilo turned her attention to the door and looked through the worn peephole.  
On the other side, stood Lilo's new 'partner', to which Lilo sighed heavily. She really didn't want to be dealing with this today, especially since her stomach hurt immensely. Lilo opened the door, making her partner and the armored man behind her slightly straighten up in surprise.

"Edward Elric, right?" Lilo asked, pointing at the short blonde. She was a good inch above him, which is not saying much.

"Yeah, and this is my brother, Alphonse," The blonde jerked a thumb pointing at the suit of armor. "Can we come in?" Lilo nodded tiredly, moving to the side to let the two boys in. They both walked in with different styles. Ed walked confidently, while Al shuffled in as quietly as he could, his suit of armor clanking along the way.  
Lilo gestured to the couches, letting out a stifled yawn. "Would you like anything to drink?" She asked, her yawn muffling some of her words.

"We're good," Ed said, sitting on the red couch. It looked surprisingly new compared to the apartment itself. A closer look at it suggested it was a transmutation. Lilo, who was walking to the kitchen, froze before shrugging her shoulders and walking back into the living room. She plopped herself on an armchair diagonal from Ed and Al.

"What brings you here?" Lilo asked, closing her eyes.

"We can't come and meet our new partner?" Ed asked, slightly in an arrogant manner. Lilo opened her eyes, before rolling her hands.

"I mean, you can. But I was under the impression I only had one partner, not two."

"Al is an honorary military personnel, he goes wherever I go."

"Mmm," Lilo had paused, rubbing her eyes to get rid of some lingering eye crust. "Alright, but we were supposed to meet tomorrow, why come now?"

"Because, It's better to meet earlier."

Suddenly, a sharp whistle cut off any more conversation to be made. Lilo glanced over to the kitchen, where a pot of boiling water was overflowing. She quickly got out of her seat and rushed to the kitchen. She grabbed the pots metal handles, only to be burned slightly as she placed it in the sink. She glanced nervously at her guests, and let out a dry, humorless, chuckle.

"You left the pot on?" Alphonse asked. "You look like you just woke up," He pointed out, making Lilo pat out and flatten her hair.

"Nice way to compliment a lady," Lilo said dryly, avoiding the question. Most likely Stitch was going to make tea and forgot to take the pot off the stove once he went into the room. Lilo then perked up slightly, "How about we go out and eat?" She asked, making Ed and Al exchange glances.

"Okay?" Ed responded, squinting his eyes slightly. Lilo smiled, before holding up a finger. She went into the bedroom, closing the door shut behind her. Inside, she found Stitch laying on his bed, reading a magazine. The experiment perked up hearing Lilo open the door, and turned to look at her.

"Going out?" Stitch asked quietly, as Lilo got on all fours and looked under her bed.

"Yeah," Lilo replied, dragging her blue sandals out from under the bed. "I'll make sure to bring you back something, want anything specific?"

"No, taga food." Stitch went back to reading his magazine. Lilo nodded, before giving a quiet 'bye' to Stitch, and walking out the bedroom door. She gestured to both Ed and Al to follow her, which they did. Once they were out of the house, Lilo asked where they wanted to eat.

 **Beep Beep.**

 **Sorry for not updating in awhile, totally my fault. I have my reasons, but I prefer not to say, as it's kinda...personal.**

 **Hope you enjoy, hachlings**


	6. WE GOT A MISSION

Lilo sighed heavily. She was once again walking through Central's long halls, her favorite tank top worn, and her hair pulled back into a pigtail. It was the next day, and Lilo felt butterflies in her stomach. She shouldn't be nervous- but she was. It was her official first day, after all.

She had already met her partner, Edward, and his brother twice now, so the meeting of today was more of a formality between parties. At least that's what Lilo kept telling herself. The dinner last night hadn't gone so bad, that's what she believed. In reality, it was somewhat awkward, with no one really having anything to say, until Edward had asked a simple question.

"Where are you from?" Obviously, this was due to Lilo's "accent", which the girl did not hear, but was apparently crisp and clear to anyone who heard her.

"You can tell I'm not from here?" Lilo had asked, raising an eyebrow. Ed snorted, and leaned back in his chair.

"Obviously," He had said. "You have an accent, I don't recognize it though."

"Well," Lilo had begun slowly. "I'm from a little Island called Hawaii."

The three people then began to talk about Lilo's homeland, some cultures, and food that originated there, as well as the dances. Lilo had even told them about hula, and how it had inspired her alchemy. The two brothers were eating everything that Lilo had said, even discussing among themselves on the basis of the dance and alchemy.

Once dinner was over, and the three left each other, Lilo had stopped at a small shop and picked up something for Stitch, before heading home. Which lead her to where she was today.

It didn't take long until she reached Mustang's door and, straining her ears, she could hear muffled voices behind it. She knocked on the door twice, and waited patiently for a signal to come in, or maybe someone to open the door.

The latter was the correct choice, as, low and behold, Edward had opened the door.

"Hey," He said simply, side stepping to allow the girl in. Lilo entered the room with a small smile, and a wave.

"Aloha," Lilo paused, before coughing into her hand. "..Hi." Ed's face scrunched up at her first word, and Lilo couldn't help but avoid the short male's gaze.

Hearing someone clear their throat, Lilo snapped her head to the source of the sound; Colonel Mustang, with Alphonse standing next to him, helmet tilted. Lilo gave a quick salute with her right hand, smiling when when the Colonel nodded.

"Don't salute to the bastard," Ed said, making Lilo stare at the boy curiously.

"Why not?" Lilo asked, dropping her salute, and ignoring the 'bastard'.

"You'll just inflate his ego, he already has a big enough head."

"Oh, ha-ha, Fullmetal," Mustang grumbled, voice carrying through the room. Lilo looked over to her commanding officer, curiously. Seems like this was normal for the two of them.

"Anyway, Dancing, Fullmetal, report to my desk."

Lilo complied easily, but Edward had grumbled something unsavory under his breath. Once in front of his desk, Mustang began speaking again.

"Now, as you already know each other, we may skip the formalities. But, they shall be your partner until the Fuhrer states otherwise."

The two parties nodded, although Ed had done reluctantly so. Lilo spared a glance at the blonde, and couldn't help but feel slightly… strange. Lilo didn't know how to describe the feeling, it kinda felt like someone was squeezing her stomach,but at the same time dropping tons of water into it, making it slosh around. But, the blonde had done nothing wrong to her, and she had done nothing wrong to him- so what was this feeling? Unless she was going to vomit again. God, she hopes not.

"...Shake hands." Mustangs commanding voice broke Lilo out of her thoughts. Lilo turned to Edward, and Edward to her. They both stuck out opposite hands, and shook. Mustang nodded, happy with the outcome.

"Good," Mustang said, smiling lightly. "I hope you both have a wonderful time with your partnership."

Lilo almost snorted, she doubted that Ed would be a better partner than Stitch. Don't get her wrong, from what she could tell, Ed was a great guy, but Lilo doubts the boy could grow two extra arms or lift 3,000 times his own weight.

"Well, it's nice to be working with you," Lilo turned to look at Ed,smiling lightly. The boy turned aswell, his face blank. Then, Ed gave a tiny smile.

"Yeah, nice working with you."

Lilo smiled brightly, before a sound of someone clearing their throat sounded through the room. Lilo looked to Mustang, and saw the man holding a fist to his mouth. Mustang lowered his fist, and smiled lightly.

"Now that we're done, there's a mission for you both," Mustang said, pulling out a file from inside his desk. All three kids perked up at the sound of a new mission.

"Really?" Alphonse asked, speaking up for the first time,"That was rather fast" His armor clanked as the younger brother bobbed his head slightly.

"Yes, well, it was meant for just Fullmetal but, with the new partnership, Dancing is now included." Mustang placed the file down, and opened it, allowing all three to look inside. There was written reports as well as blurry pictures of a light. There was also pictures of people in various positions. In red pen, some words on the reports were underlined, and others were circled, some even had arrows pointing to the side where more notes were written. Lilo tilted her head.

"What's this?" She asked, picking up a blurry photo. Ed picked up a report, and began skimming through it.

"Your mission," Mustang began, " is about a string of mysterious murders. All victims have been found in their homes with no sign of struggling or break in. They all have died in the same area, and have virtually nothing in common. It's strange, to say the least."

"What makes you think they're murders, colonel?" Alphonse asked, leaning over Ed and Lilo's shoulders to get a better look at the files. Lilo cast him a spare glance, but directed her attention back to the folder once Ed placed the report down. Lilo picked up the report, and began reading silently.

"The fact that they all had the brand 'N.W' somewhere on their body. And the brand being fresh as well."

"They could all be apart of a cult or something." Ed said, picking up a photograph of blurry lights.

"That could be the case," Mustang shrugged. "However, you never truly know. If it is a cult, you all can find that out. If it is murders, I want you to stop the culprit."

Lilo placed down the report, and looked up into Mustangs eyes.

"Of course," She said. "But, question, where exactly are the murders happening?"

"Geymep, all the way on the edge of Amestris."

"That's really far, don't we have people stationed in the west area? Why can't they handle it?" Ed asked, looking at Mustang. Mustang sighed lightly, before rolling his gloved hands.

"Of course we do, but the Fuhrer has personally assigned this mission to you, Fullmetal," Mustang cast a glance at Lilo "And since you're now Fullmetal's partner, it applies to you as well, Dancing."

Lilo couldn't help but feel like she was a mere afterthought. The girl pressed her lips into a thin line, before giving a forced smile. Luckily, it seemed like none of the males noticed it.

"This should be easy, right, brother?" Alphonse asked, looking at Ed. Ed nodded, before placing the photograph down.

"Yeah," He responded, before turning his attention towards Mustang. "So, we just have to find out the cause of the deaths, right?"

"Yes."

"Easy," Ed shrugged offhandedly, before giving a slight smirk. "When do we leave?"

"In two days, so be prepared."

The trio of kids nodded, before Mustang gave them the signal that they could leave. Ed left first, followed by Al, then Lilo. Lilo closed the door with a soft 'click' and gave a sigh. She turned around with a slight smile on her face, and began walking far behind the brothers.

Another mystery! Stitch was so going to love this.

 **Sorry for not updating in a long while! I lost inspiration at one point, but then, researching Hawaiian culture and arts, I was inspired once more! Sorry for not warning anyone that I went on hiatus for awhile, but now, I'm back.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**


	7. Say what?

Two days goes really fast. It felt just like yesterday when Lilo was first assigned the mission, and now, here she was, at a train stop. Lilo adjusted her duffle bag, and hearing muffled growling coming from inside, she pat the bag. The growling stopped, and Lilo turned to look behind her at the conversing Elric brothers.

She heard some bits and pieces of the conversation, but nothing particularly noteworthy. It was mostly Ed grumbling about having to go all the way to the edge of Amestris, when they were military personnel stationed there. Alphonse, meanwhile, was talking too soft for Lilo to hear, but it seemed to calm down Ed quite a bit. Lilo decided to walk to them.

"So," She began, making all eyes- _would those glowing dots in Alphonse's armor be called eyes?_ Lilo wondered- turn towards her. "What do you think about the case?" Edward snorted lightly, while Alphonse gave a sparing glance to his brother.

"They're all probably some part of cult, and someone is hunting them down." Ed said, shrugging. Lilo shrugged lightly aswell, before scratching her cheek.

"Maybe, but we don't know that for sure."

"Are you kidding? They all have the initials 'N.W' branded on their body. What could that even mean?" Ed muttered the last part, but Lilo and Al still heard.

"New World?" Al guessed, but Ed waved him off.

"I don't think so. Besides, what 'world' could they be talking about?"

"How about 'No Work'" Lilo said, but Ed muttered something incoherent. Alphonse nodded, however.

"That's good. But why would there be a cult for not working?"

"Dunno," Lilo shrugged. "It would be a stupid cult though."

Ed snorted, while Alphonse gave a stifled chuckle. Ed was smiling, and while Alphonse was still wearing the heavy metal suit, Lilo was sure he was smiling. She felt pretty proud of herself for making the two brothers smile, well she couldn't tell in Alphonse's case, but Lilo doesn't think she's seen them smile before.

Then, another question popped in her mind, and she decided to voice it.

"Alphonse," Lilo began, making Al look towards her. Al held up a metal hand, and Lilo imagined him smiling inside the suit. "How come you always wear that armor of yours?"

It was an innocent question, but Al seemed a bit nervous now, with shifting his weight, and wringing his metal hands. Ed seemed nervous too, he was looking anywhere but Lilo.

"It's...uh…. I do it for hobby?" It sounded more like a question than anything else.

"Okay," Lilo didn't buy it, but she wasn't going to press the boy further. She knew that having someone pry into your business wasn't fun, and if the boy didn't want to say, then she shouldn't force him.

The brothers looked relieved that Lilo didn't press any further.

It was just at that moment, before awkward silence could settle in, the train had arrived. Ed picked up a small suitcase that he had placed down by his side, before walking into the train, Al following suit. Lilo took one step, before her duffle bag growled. She tapped the bag lightly, making the growling stop, before following the brothers onto the train.

The inside of the train was warm and welcoming, with mahogany walls, and green chairs. There was a man in a suit walking around, collecting tickets from passengers, while people chatted joyfully around.

The Elric brothers took a seat near the door, and Lilo figured she should do the same. Alphonse had already helped his brother place his luggage in the overhead luggage area, and was now sitting down next to him. Lilo sat across from them, and placed the duffel bag by her side.

Al glanced at the bag curiously, before giving a mox cough. Lilo looked at him.

"Lilo, if you want, I can place the bag up above, you don't have to sit with it," Alphonse said, polite as ever. Lilo shook her head gently, before smiling lightly.

"No, it's fine, I've got uh, precious cargo in here." Lilo tapped the bag lightly. Alphonse and Ed exchanged glances.

"Okay then," Al shrugged. "But if you ever want me to place it on the luggage area, just tell me."

"I will." Lilo nodded. The train started to move just then. The train ride was slow and smooth, and Lilo watched as the train drove by trees, and birds flying in the air. She saw a beautiful blue stream, with crystal clear water.

It was so beautiful, so peaceful, so...boring.

Don't get Lilo wrong, she did in fact like the view, but it was just rather dull and predictable. It looked like something she would draw back when she was six, which was what? Almost a decade ago?  
Lilo gave a heavy sigh before closing her eyes, intending to sleep until they reached their destination.

She got maybe about ten minutes of sleep, before the intercom came on, and a loud bang was heard, jolting her from her slumber. Rubbing her eyes quickly, Lilo looked to the two brothers, who both were looking at the intercom worriedly.

Lilo tilted her head, and opened her mouth to ask the very generic question of _"What was that?"_ before the intercom sparked to life once more, and a voice was heard.

"No worries folks," The intercom began "We're just hijacking this train, as long as you listen, nobody else has to get hurt." Despite the calm tone in the hijackers voice, the people of the train panicked, all except Ed, Al, and Lilo.

Ed and Al exchanged glances, before looking to Lilo, who was already standing up and grabbing her duffle bag.

"Well?" Lilo asked, staring at the two brothers. "Are we going to stop these guys or what?" The brothers exchanged glances once again, before Edward smirked at Lilo.

"I like the way you think." Ed said, getting up aswell.

"Oh great, another one." Alphonse remarked, sighing. But despite that, he stood as well. The people in their car looked at the three in shock, before one brave soul decided to speak up.

"What are you children doing?!" Asked a man with greying hair, and beady black eyes. "Don't tell me you think you can take on the hijackers by yourself?!"

Immediately Ed snorted, and Lilo glanced at the man in question. Ed dug into his pocket, and pulled out his state alchemist watch, before showing it to the man, who just gaped. Seeing this, Lilo did the same, and the man gave a sharp intake of breath.

"We're state alchemists, we're there for the people." Lilo said nonchalantly, before pocketing the watch. Edward nodded, before doing the same.

They were going to stop the hijackers no matter what.

 **Yup.**


	8. The short fight

**Fun fact: I haven't been on a train in years.**

The first thing Lilo wanted to do was strategize. She may be all for attacking the hijackers, but going without a plan is reckless and foolish. Edward, however, rushed in head on. The boy transmuted a window open, and climbed to the roof of the train, much to the shock of the hawaiian girl.

"Jesus," Lilo breathed, looking at Alphonse. "Did he seriously just climb out?"

"Yeah, brother did that last time too."

"This happened before?"

"More times than I would like to admit."

Lilo pressed her lips into a thin line, before walking to the door that connected the train cars. Still carrying her duffle bag in one hand, Lilo opened the train doors, feeling a gust of cool air, and the smell of charcoal being burned. She could, strangely enough, hear the footsteps of Edward. The boy must have been stomping real hard for her to hear it.

Moving to the next car, Lilo opened the door slowly, and was met with people shaking, and some crying- mostly mothers and their children. Behind her, she could hear the clunking of metal from Alphonse. Lilo continued to walk forward, shoulders squared, and head held high. She opened the next door, and continued walking, paying no mind to the people panicking around her.

"So, what's your plan?" Alphonse had quickened his pace to walk right behind her, head tilted, and voice full of curiosity.

"Well, apparently it's kick butt, and save the train," Lilo answered. "I would have had a more concrete one, if your brother didn't run off."

"Yeah, we've been in so many situations like this, that he's sorta used to it."

Lilo let out a small noise, _because seriously how can someone get used to train hijackings?_ , and continued to walk forward. Before she opened the door to the next train car, Lilo picked up a phone next to the door, which contacted the front of the train. She waited for a few seconds, before the phone was answered with a "Hello?".

"Hi, this is Lilo, I'm giving you a chance to stop, before going over and kicking y'all to next Tuesday."

"You sound like a kid,"

"A kid who can kick your butt."

"Well good luck, we're not gonna stop. Why don't you sit back down, and wait for your demise?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you." And Lilo hung up. Alphonse, despite wearing a suit of armor, look bewildered at what Lilo did. Lilo just shrugged, before walking out of the car, and into the next one. At this point, there was only this car before the front of the train, and a battle.

"Why did you do that?" Al asked, his tone confused. Lilo glanced back at him, before opening the next car, and walking in.

"It's only fair to give them a warning." Lilo explained, before cracking her knuckles. Lilo continued to walk, Alphonse right behind, and soon enough, the reached the end. Crouching down, Lilo peered through the window of the door, and saw that there were three people in total, or at least from the ones she could see. Turning to look at Alphonse, who was also now crouching, she whispered;

"Stay here, your armor clanks too much." Alphonse let out a small noise, before nodding lightly, his armor indeed clanking lightly.

Opening the door slowly as she could, Lilo snuck out of the train compartment, and opened the next door as fast as she could. Every head turned towards her, and Lilo quickly dropped her bag and pounced. She grabbed one guy and quickly dragged him down, with her on top of him, and began hitting him. Her hair was pulled back by another man, and she quickly reached back and grabbed his hands, digging her nails into his flesh.

Then, the a window broke open, kicked open rather, and in crawled Edward Elric. Seeing his 'partner' getting her hair pulled, he quickly punched the perpetrator, in the shoulder mind you, with his automail hand. The man stumbled, letting go of the girl's hair, and hitting his back to the trains wall. Quickly clapping his hands, Ed placed them on the same wall, and strips of metal came alive and wrapped itself around the man.

Meanwhile, once Lilo's hair puller let go, she quickly began hitting the man she had pinned down again. At this point, the man was bleeding from his lips, and was developing a black eye. The third man looked on in shock, before pulling out a gun. All Ed had to do was clap his hands, and place them on the floor. Strips of metal began tying the man's legs together, and the man tried, in vain, to get them to release him. In the process, the man accidentally dropped the gun and it landed near Lilo's side.

Quickly grabbing it, Lilo pointed it at the man under her, making the man's eyes widen in surprise.

The girl was panting now, and Ed walked over to her, placing his normal hand on her shoulder.

"We did it," Ed said. "Good job, partner." the last word was stressed slightly, but Lilo ignored that. Lilo didn't even bother turning to Ed when she spoke, in fear of letting her guard down.

"You got the other two?"

"Yeah."

"Then make an announcement, let the people know they're safe."

 **End of chapter. The next chapter is going to have abit of a jump cut, to the next scene. Also, fyi if anyone wants to know, Lilo does know how to use a gun. I assume since she lives with a (former) evil scientist, she would know how to use the blasters from the first movie- and a gun is not that far off. It basically has the same mechanics. Maybe she would know how to build some too.**

 **Sorry if you don't agree, but that's my opinion.**

 **As for why she took the bag- which obviously has Stitch in it- I was going to have Stitch reveal his presence, but decided against it. She also took it so no one from her train car would look in the bag when it moved.**


End file.
